Life in the AkaTsuKi
by Elflorddaisuke
Summary: CANCELED! AU crossover of naruto & vamp. knight. Written by LAZY friend who now refuses to write. REVIEW Cunstructive critisizim welcomed. flame if you must. dont like it than stop reading. but still review.
1. Chapter 1

**Emii: This is my first** **story so please don't be too mean if you review. Ideas are accepted. **

**Itachi: This is also a crossover with Vampire Knight.**

**Emii: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Vampire Knight characters. So on with the story!**

I walk down the street with my friend thinking about how it would be to have a normal life. My name is Emii and I have the blood of a neko demon in me. It was sealed but comes out when I defend myself. "Emii, did you hear me?" I looked over at my friend. I am so lucky to have a friend like her. "We are gonna be late." We ran to the meeting spot.

I forgot to mention that I am in the gang AkaTsuKi. Pein and Konan, Itachi, Sasuke Madara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan and Kazakaku, Deidara and Sasori, and me. We arrived 1 minuet late. Madara came up to me. "I don't care if you have demon blood. If you are late again you are out and you know what happens after that." I gulped. That means being unable to be in any other surrounding gangs. I smiled. "Yes Mr. Bossy." He punched me. Hell he has no f***ing mercy. "call me that again and there will be much more pain." I nodded and went to grab some spray-paint.

Later that day I was sitting on the park bench. "Hey its that girl from AkaTsuKi!" I turned around to see the Konoha 12, another gang in the area. Just my luck. I pulled out my phone and texted Itachi: Help. Park NOW! I stood up. "Do your best." Sakura the pink hared bitch pulled out a switch knife. Naruto, the leader, pulled out his gun. "So you want to play dirty? Well you get the first hit." Sakura stabbed me in the shoulder and Naruto shot my leg. That's when I blacked out.

sSs

"Konan grab me a towel." I heard footsteps. "Here Itachi." Wait Itachi? I felt a hand on my head. "Her fever went up. Would you guys go downstairs?" I heard the door shut and I slowly opened my eyes. Itachi looked so relived. "Thank god you're ok. I was so worried about you. Who did this? When I got to the park you where on the floor bleeding." I sighed. "Konoha 12. Territory. Gun and pocket-knife." He looked so pissed when I said that. I tried to sit up but Itachi put his hand on my chest and shook his head. "Where am I and how long have I been here?" He gave me a soft smile. "You are in my room and you have been here for two weeks." I looked down and blushed. Wait why am I blushing? I don't even like Itachi! Do I? "Ill be right back with some food." I closed my eyes. I think I am in love with Itachi.

Two days later I was moved to Konan's house for the rest of my recovery time. I am currently sitting on the couch bored as hell. "Hey Konan. I might love Itachi. What should I do?" She squealed. "I knew it!" I blushed. "You have to tell him." I shook my head. "Not gonna happen. He hates me." There was a knock at the door. Konan squealed and Itachi walked in the room. Konan whispered something to him and he nodded his head. She got a huge grin on her face. "What are you up to?" her smile just grew. I looked at Itachi and he shrugged. "Emii catch. You left this at my house." He tossed me my clothes. "Are you dressing up tomorrow?" I nodded. "It's a surprise" he smirked.

Today is Halloween and I will tell Itachi that I love him. I am just scared about what Konan is gonna do. I ran up to the group when I saw them. "Usual game?" Madara nodded and I smirked. "What are the groups?" Madara pointed to Konan who smiled at me. Oh no. "Pein and me. Sasuke and Madara. Dei and Sasori. Hidan and Kazakaku. Emii and Itachi. Kisame and Zetsu. Tobi you are also with Kisame. Now GO!" We all went in different directions. Now to collect more candy then the rest and tell him. "Um Itachi?" he looked at me. "Thank you for everything." He grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall and slammed his lips to mine. We only pulled apart for air. "No problem." I looked down. "Sorry" He hugged me. "Aww how sweet a new couple in the AkaTsuKi. To bad I have to break you both apart."

We turned around to see Ino and Sai. "Why are you in our turf?" I asked my voice dripping with venom. Ino just smiled. "Oh you don't know. We came to finish what we started." I smirked and put my hand up. "Itachi this is my fight. Anyways I have my secret weapon." He let go of me. "Good luck on staying alive Konoha 12 idiots."

The fight started and I let my demon blood activate. "Emii, what happened? We where such good friends in middle school." I smiled. "Lies." And with that one word I punched her and Sai ran away. I walked back to Itachi. "Let's win this game."

We met back up at Itachi's house. Of course Pein and Konan got the most candy. I started eating my candy. After about 4 chocolate bars, 2 large lollipops, 6 boxes of pokey and 2 Abba-zabbas Itachi took away my candy. Three hours later I fell asleep with my head on Itachi's lap.

I ran up to the group I usually hung out with but stopped when I heard my name. "She is so annoying." The girl with her long blond hair tied back into a ponytail said. "Is that really what you think Ino?" I walked into view. "I thought we were friends!" I ran off hearing laughter.

I was the first to wake up so I decided to take a shower. As I stood in front of the mirror I looked at all the scares on my body. I got them all from fights with the Konoha 12. There was a knock at the door so I quickly put a towel around my body and opened the door a little bit to see who it was. I saw Itachi. "Can I borrow some clothes?" he smiled. "No." "Please may I borrow some clothes?" "Yes." He gave me pants and a shirt. Why did he kiss me?

I walked downstairs and saw everyone up. "Let's go out." I grabbed my spray-paint and headed out the door. "Where are we going?" Sasori asked. "To my house. My room needs a new paint job."

When we got to my house we snuck past my mom. After about two hours there was a knock at my door and then a scream. I put my finger over my lips as I locked the door. "Come on out and join your mom girl. She is waiting for you in heaven." He laughed. "You kept trying to run but I always find you. Itachi are you in there? Are you going to keep our deal? An eternity for a girl." What? An eternity for a girl? What does that mean. I turned around and Itachi smirked. "I'm in here. You thought I was trust worthy. The one thing to know is to never trust anyone." I fell to my knees and looked up. If having demon blood is real then what else is? "What are you Itachi?" He walked over and grabbed my chin. "A vampire." I froze. He leaned down. 'Check you cell phone' I did as I was told. I got a new text. After reading it I nodded. I stood up. "I am sorry everyone." Itachi then knocked me out.

**Emii: What will happen next? Hey Lordagu!**

**Lordagu: What?**

**Emii: Do you want to want to say anything to the readers?**

**Lordagu: No flamers. Don't like. Don't read. Constructive criticism accepted.**

**Emii: That all?**

**Lordagu: Yes **


	2. Chapter 2

**Emii: I am back!**

**Pein: We can see that.**

**Emii: How did you get into my room?**

**Sasori: The door was open.**

**Emii: -.- Oh.**

**Dei: Anyways Emii does not own any of us or the Vampire Knight characters.**

**Emii: Get out of my room so I can start on the chapter!**

I woke up with my hands chained to the ceiling and my ankles chained to the floor. "So you are awake. Ah you look so delicious like that." I looked at who was talking to me. "Who are you?" My voice cracked. "I am Kaname a pureblood vampire." He smiled. "I see your awake Emii." I turned my head to the voice. My eyes widened as I looked at the figure. "I-Itachi….why did you do this! You lied to me. Your just a monster." He walked up to me and hit me. "You should learn to shut your mouth you bitch." I heard Kaname laugh. I looked Itachi in the eyes. "Mangako Sharigan." I blacked out.

I awoke again in a different room. Still tied up though. "Good morning Emii." I sat up. Itachi. He reached towards me and I flinched away. He sighed. 'You monster.' I whispered. He then grabbed my chin and pulled me closer to him. "Talk like that to me again and you regret it." I closed my eyes. "Do you understand that?" I whimpered. "Good." He walked out of the room and locked the door. Why did he do this? I started to cry. Eventually I fell asleep.

sSs Itachi's P.O.V. sSs

I walked out of the room and locked the door. I can't let her get out. I walked to Kaname's study. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I went in. "What do you want me to do with her?" He looked up at me. "Do whatever you want just don't kill her. We need to keep her safe." I nodded. "That's true he does want her." I turned around to leave. "Itachi. You need to earn her trust back now. She needs to know that she still has someone there for her but if she tries to get away" he tossed me a package. "punish her." I nodded and left.

I opened the door to my room and saw Emii asleep on my bed. That girl can sleep. "Emii wake up." She opened her eyes and started to shake. "I am sorry. This is to protect you." She looked down and in a barley auditable voice said 'Is this really to help? Once I was told to not trust anyone. So why should I trust you?' I sighed. I grabbed her hands and pulled out a pocket knife. She looked terrified. I cut of the bindings around her wrist. She looked up at me and I saw that she started crying. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I got up. "I am never nice." I left then. Why does she make this harder then it needs to be?

sSs Emii's P.O.V. sSs

He closed the door and I got up. The door was locked. I turned around and saw a window. I was in the central part of town. I opened the door and climbed out. (A/n. It is a one story house.) I started to run. There is only one person I can go to at a time like this. It is about a one-hour run from here. I ran and ran. I feel like someone is watching me. I didn't look back. I made it to the house and knocked on the door. When the door opened. The person looked surprised.

**Emii: Sorry it's so short.**

**Dei: Where are you?**

**Pein: What will happen next?**

**Sasuke: Am I not gonna be in the story?**

**Konan: Why are we not in this chapter?**

**Emii: Ummmmmmm. You will find out later what happened and where I am. The next chapter will be back to the group. Tune in next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emii: Chapter three!**

**Itachi: Boo.**

**Emii: -Turnes around- Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! –Hides under desk with laptop-**

**Itachi: You get way to into you stories.**

**Emii: I own nothing! **

"Konan please. You haven't gotten any sleep." Pein said. "Where did he take her?" Pein shook his head. "I don't know." There was a knock at the door. I don't up and opened it. Sakura was there. "I just came to give you this." I opened the letter and gasped.

sSs

AkaTsuKi,

We found some information on the whereabouts of Emii. Meet us at the park. Midnight.

-Kohona-12

sSs

We arrived at the park and saw Emii with the Kohona-12. I ran up to Emii and hugged her. "What happened?" Her face looked blank.

sSs Emii's P.O.V. sSs

"No. You cant be close to me. He will get you." I started to cry. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I turned around. I screamed. Itachi came up to me and pulled me out of their grip. He pointed a gun at me and he knocked me out.

I woke up in the first room. "I waited for you to wake up. Now when I do this try not to let the demon get out." Itachi got out a whip and. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. I screamed. "No screaming." CRACK. I could feel my blood slowly trickling down my skin. I whimpered. "Now let's get going." Itachi picked me up and started to carry me. 'No. Please don't hurt me anymore then you already have. Please.' I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in bed. I turned my head a little bit and saw Itachi looking at me. He smirked. "You basterd of a monster. Go to hell!" He smirked and pulled out the same whip as before. "Punishment." CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. 'Why?' CRACK. "This is your punishment." He kept whipping me and I could feel my blood running down my skin again. I fainted from the blood loss.

I woke up and what happened came back to me. I started to cry. When there were no more tears left I turned around and saw a single flower. A Red Chrysanthemum. Red Chrysanthemum means 'I love you' though. If he thinks of me why did he whip me? Itachi came in as I picked up the flower. What do you mean with this flower Itachi? H smirked. "Itachi. I don't understand why you gave me this." I looked at the flower. "I am sorry for doing that to you. Kaname and I are keeping you here to protect you." "Then why kill my mom and who are you protecting me from?" He sighed. "I cannot tell you who and your 'mom' was working for the thing." I looked up into his eyes. He isn't lying. I nodded "Can I be untied? I wont run away again." He nodded and untied me. We stayed looking in each others eyes for minuets. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." A girl with long brown hair came in. "Ah! You must be Emii. I am Yuki a pureblood but I am totally against drinking from humans. Nice to meet you." I smiled. Itachi got up and left.

**Emii: I think this chapter was good. What do you think Itachi?**

**Itachi: …… I feel so sick-minded.**

**Emii: That's because you are. ^_^**

**Itachi: Why you little. –Chases Emii around the room- **

**Emii: Until next time! Oh and sorry for the short chapters.**

**Itachi: Where am I going?**

**Emii: You have to see. XD**

**Tobi: Will I be in the next chapter Emii-sama?**

**Emii: Yes! –hugs Tobi- of coarse! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Emii: I'm back. Please review. New characters are coming in this chapter.**

**Yuki: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Emii: I own nothing. –mumbles something-**

It has been three weeks since I met Yuki. I am now allowed to go outside with someone watching me. I sat down on the grass and sighed. Yuki was watching me. "Well who are you?" I looked up. A man with long black hair, yellow eyes, and purple around his eyes was standing in front of me. I smiled. "Emii and who are you?" he smiled a snake like smile. "Orichamru. The one who will kill you." He then grabbed my hair. "Is this her?" I saw Yuki nod her head. After we were out of sight Yuki screamed for help.

I woke up chained in a medicine room naked. The Orichamru guy standing in front of me. "Let me go." I struggled and he started groping my chest. Then he let his fingers trail down. I screamed. "No! Stop!" He only went faster. The door slammed open when he was going to put his fingers in me. Itachi came running in and threw Orichamru to the other side of the room. "Stay away from her you basterd snake." Orichamru started walking towards us. "All I want is her blood."

After beating the crap out of Orichamru and then killing him, Itachi grabbed me. I struggled. "Would you stop struggling?" "Oh like you haven't noticed." He looked confused so I pointed down. That's when he saw that I was naked. "Oh. Here put this on." He gave me his cape and I put it around myself. All of a sudden Itachi's cent was all around me I inhaled and sighed. I still love him. "Itachi he was the one mom was working for right." Itachi just 'hn'ed. He seemed to do that a lot. I went through a lot just now. I felt tears running down my face. I grabbed onto his shirt. He turned around and hugged me. "We need to get back." My knees felt weak and then I collapsed still holding onto Itachi. "Emii! Here I'll carry you." I nodded as he picked me up.

When we got back I saw a few cars in front of the house. "The gang is here? Why?" "You where gone for a few days so we had them come help us look for you." I nodded. He brought me inside and took me to his room.

"Konan brought over some of your clothes. Come down when you're done." He closed the door and I heard him walk down the hall. I got dressed and put Itachi's cloak down on the bed. I walked down the hall and into the living room. "Emii!" Konan squealed. "Hey girl." I replied. After saying hi to everyone I walked over to Itachi. "Why did you stop him from doing that to me?" He looked up at me, grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. "Rember the flower?" I probably blushed twenty shades of red. Dei and Kisame started to laugh and Itachi chuckled. Everyone went to their rooms and Itachi carried me to bed. I yawned. This was a hard day. "Itachi. Will you stay with me tonight?" I felt him sit on the bed. "Yes of course." I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up to see Itachi's face. He was sleeping peacefully until Tobi came barging in yelling about something Dei said. "Tobi shut up!" I screamed back. Oops. That woke Itachi up and he didn't look happy about it. I got up and grabbed Tobi's collar. "You ever come in without knocking again and I promise you I will beat you to a pulp." Tobi gulped and ran out of the room. I turned around to see Itachi with that classic Uchia smirk on his face. He got out of bed and walked over to me. "I'll be back later." "Fine with me." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Why was he smirking? I looked down and I screamed bloody murder. I was in a see through tank top and underwear. Later that day I went out for a walk. I saw Kaname out and went up to him. "Hey." I smiled. "Emii have you ever heard the legend of the angel of darkness?" I nodded. "I tested a sample of your blood. You have demon and angel blood in your body." I was in total shock.

Three days have passed since then. "Kaname can we go to the beach for a few days?" I ran up to him. "Sure." I squealed and ran off to tell the others the good news with Kaname on my tail. I barged into the living room. "Pack your things we are going to the beach!" I all but screamed.

We all got packed and since Kazakaku didn't want to spend any money on a hotel we rented a trailer. We are currently driving to the beach. "We should be there soon so I'm gonna get changed. Be right back." I grabbed Konan and our stuff as I dragged her to the bathroom. "I need to talk to you. I need you to distract the guys tonight." She raised her eyebrow. "Why?" "I can't tell you. Will you help me?" She nodded and we got dressed. We got out of the bathroom only to find the guys in their trunks. We pulled into the parking lot and I basically jumped out the window. I ran to the surfboard rental stand. "One of the *cough* Rei at midnight *cough* long board please." He got the message and handed me the board with a nod. I smiled when I saw the etchings I put on the board 8 years ago.

We have been at the beach for hours now. I went back to the trailer. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come.' "That would have been a good idea." I turned around and say the snake. I threw a few punches and pinned him to the ground. "Guys! Get over here!" I screamed. The group ran over to me and saw the snake on the floor.

**Emii: Thx for reading!**

**Snake man: Come here pretty.**

**Emii: aaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Itachi! Help!**

**-Itachi walks in and knocks snake man out-**

**Emii: Sorry Itachi is so out of character. This is just the way I see him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emii: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing a fanfic now would I?**

**-Madara and Hidan walk in-**

**Emii: Get Out!**

**Madara: Emii calm down.**

**-Emii takes a deep breath in and lets it out.-**

**Emii: Thanks. There will be some new characters in this chapter. **

Itachi got hold of the basterd snake man and started dragging him off. Orichamru suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I heard yelling in the distance and then a bang. I became dizzy and fell down. I heard footsteps and faint yelling. I opened my eyes to complete darkness. Two people, a couple, suddenly appeared in front of me. "Who are you?" They smiled and the woman hugged me. "Emii we are sorry we couldn't be there for you." "Please forgive us." The woman let go of me. "Again. Who the hell are you?" The man stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder. "We are your real parents. I am Eiji and your mother is Chou." I smiled. "Better late than never. Who is that?" I pointed to a man coming toward us. My parents disappeared and I saw the figure had a cloak on. "Wild guess. You are death." He took off his hood and smiled nodding his head. I gasped. No way my innocent Adio is the grim reaper! I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Its good to see you Mr. Reaper! So where are we?" He sighed. "In your mind. I am outside giving you my blood." I froze. That means I will have three bloods in me.

sSs

"Emii do you want to hear a story?" I ran over to my mom and climbed on her lap. "Yha!" "This is the story of the angel of darkness. There was a girl who committed a crime. Her name was Hemiko. She didn't want to hurt her family any more so she ran away. She grew old and died with the words 'My soul will be put into someone with the blood of three creatures. A demon of the tails. A angel of the pure blood and a gift of deaths blood. The persons fate is already written out but their fait can be changed. There is still no trace of the dark angel yet. The End." I looked at my mom. "That was so kind of her! She did all of that so she wouldn't hurt her mommy and daddy!"

sSs

"The blood I gave you is now in your system. You can wake up now." I opened my eyes to see Adio healing his wound. I got up and left totally pissed off. I saw the group in the living room. "Why are we here and where is that basterd who shot me?" I screamed. Itachi got up and gave me a book. I looked at the title. Angel of Darkness. I looked at the author. Himeko. "Itachi." I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. I put my hands out. I spoke in an old language and there was a flash of light. "Here, I want you to keep this. I promise you I will come back. Please tell everyone that I will miss them. Oh and keep my present a secret."

With my new wings I flew off. I am sorry everyone but I have a job to do.

**Emii: This chapter was so hard to write.**

**Zetsu: Why do you say that?**

**Emii: Do you even know what time it is?**

**Kazakaku: No.**

**Emii: Its 3am! **

**Both: Oh.**

**?: Emii turn off your laptop and go to sleep! You have to wake up early tomorrow!**

**Emii: Fine! Good bye for now. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emii: Now because I love you. Chapter 6!**

**Sakura: She owns nothing. **

**Naruto: She is depressed because she doesn't have a bf.**

**Sakura: SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO!**

I flew a few towns away crying. When my tears dried up I landed and hid my wings. I found a mirror and saw that my purple highlights turned black and my eyes had streaks of red in them. I sighed. I heard crying and saw a little girl running towards me. She bumped into me and fell over. "Hey did you lose your mommy?" I knelt down as she nodded. "Would you let me help you find her?" She nodded again. I stood up and the little girl held onto my hand. I looked at her. She looks so familiar. "Mommy!" She ran up to a woman with blonde hair and orange eyes. "Thank you for finding her." I nodded and started walking away. "Wait! Do you need a place to stay?" I looked at the woman. I nodded and followed her to her house.

"Oh, How rude of me! My name is Shina and this is my daughter Alice." Alice smiled at me and I gave her a small smile. You may call me Dark. Mrs. Shina please don't be surprised if I leave early and come back late or not at all. I am going through something difficult now. Also I tend to lock myself up for days on end. I am not used to eating often and I do not know how long I will be staying." She smiled at me with understanding. "May I ask how old you are. And why you look so sad." "I am only 20 and I will tell you the rest later." She nodded and showed me my room. I thanked her and left the house. "Emii! Where are you?" I saw Sakura, Ino, and Konan looking for me. My leaving probably caused them to make a truce. I went back to the house. "Shina have you heard of the angel of darkness?" Shina nodded and I told her what had happened.

There was a knock at the door and I immediately knew who it was. I went out of sight as Shina opened the door. "My we come in? I heard Naruto's voice. Shina welcomed them in and I saw Itachi as I hid behind the wall. Time to use the hearts stone. _'Itachi. I will visit you soon. I promise.' _ I saw Itachi get up. "Let's stop for now. We have to face the facts. Emii is gone." They left. "Mommy who was that?" a sleepy Alice came in rubbing her eyes. "That was someone looking for their friend." I laughed. "I must be going now. I have someone I need to find.

**1 year later**

I look around the town I was raised in. Almost nothing has changed. I continue to walk around the streets letting my feet lead me to my favorite park. I want over to the tree Konan and I used to hang out around and sat down. I closed my eyes and rembered when Konan told me she liked Pein not knowing he was behind her. I laughed. "You aren't allowed to be here sorry." I look up only to see Konan glaring at me. I stand up. "I am terribly sorry. I must be in a special place." I walked off into the streets yet again. I walked to my old house. A walk down memory lane. "You must be new around here. My name is Sasori." Ah just my luck. Who's next? With that I saw Dei walking towards us. "Who lived here?" Dei and Sasori had a sad look in their eyes. "Our friend. She went missing a year ago. We all miss her." Sasori said. "Itachi had the worst effect though. He turned into a heartless basterd when she left." Dei stated looking down. "I should be going now. It was nice meeting you!" I ran off. Itachi I miss you so much. I ran back to the park. I saw the gang called sand lovers, AkaTsuKi, and Kohona-12. I walked up close enough to hear but not be seen. They started to fight and sand lovers started winning. I joined in kicking sand ass. We fought sand lovers off and I started to walk away. "Hey!" I turned around to see Madara come up to me. "Would you like to join us?" I smirked. "Sure. I'm in." Konan shrieked. "No! That girl will not take **her** place!" Madara turned around and started to argue with Konan. My name seems to be a taboo to speak now.

sSs Itachi's P.O.V. sSs

I just stared at the girl in front of me. She looks just like Emii, just no purple in her hair. I walked towards her. She smiled. "What is your name? I am dark." I looked at her. "Hn" I walked off. I went home and turned on the TV. _'I'm home Itachi. Come and find me!' _Emii's voice again. I only heard that once before when she promised she would come back. I ran out of the house and started my search.

sSs Emii's P.O.V. sSs

I watched from my spot on the roof Itachi run out of his house. _'See you at the park.' _I flew over there. Itachi arrived there shortly after me. He started running to me and I went into the air. He can't see me now, it will take out all the fun of playing Dark. I flew off. _'I love you Itachi.'_ I smiled. I landed behind him as Dark. "Ah. You never did give me your name." He 'hn'ed again. "Let me guess your name then." Geeze. He really did change. "Your name is….. Itachi. At least you look like an Itachi." I fooled around. His eyes grew wide and I realized that is what I said when we first met. I was guessing everyone's names and his was the only one I got right. "Emii?" He whispered. "Who is that? Oh is she the taboo name?" He grabbed my collar. "Don't mock me." He growled out. He let me go and I looked down. "I'm sorry. You must want to see her so badly. I miss her as well." I looked up at Itachi. "I am the bringer of news though." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a key chain. "Itachi. Tell none of this. It's better if they think I'm dead." I said holding out the key chain. He hugged me. "I missed you so much Emii. I love you to." I hugged back. "You have to act like the heartless basterd still though. In public you must call me Dark as well." He nodded.

The next morning I woke up and headed to the meeting spot. "Ha you came." I heard Dei say. I smiled and waved hi. "Before introductions I want to guess names. Can I?" I looked at Madara for permission and he nodded. Now to give them hints as to who I really am. Plan: Call them what I called them before. "Soul, Chicken ass, Punky, Fritz, Itachi, Pu-" "Stop talking." Konan spat. Madara gave her a warning glance. After we went around Tobi wanted to talk to me. "Dark-sempi! Over here!" I walked over to him. "You used the names Emii-sempi used because you are Emii-sempi!" Tobi yelled and I nodded. "You can't tell anyone." I walked away after that. _'Park again Itachi?'_ With that I went to the park to see Itachi already there.

**Emii: Well that's all for now!**

**Madara: There is a contest up. The first 3 people to review will become a character in Emii's story. So please review.**

**Emii: You get to choose the details of what you want your charater to look like, when you come in and your characters name. Any thing else you want to know e-mail me at Emii_! See yha!**


End file.
